My Night After All
by Shanon Ni Liathain
Summary: Rouge Is Not Having A Good Night. Can Someone Fix That? KnuxRouge. K For Curse Words.


I Do Not Own Any Sonic Character. Thanks For reading. Btw, I Don't Own McDonalds Either.

Wearing heels on a night like this was not a good idea. The rain pelted down as I ran down main street. My dress was ruined and by now my make-up was probably sliding off my face. My white fur was being stained by the splatters coming from the murky puddles under my feet. Tonight was not my night, not only was the weather terrible but I had been stood up by this ass I didn't even like. I didn't care that I was stood up but I haven't been out on a date in three months. I missed the feeling of a guy sitting across the table from me just hoping to get into my pants. It was like he hung to my every word. During the past three months though, GUN had been hectic, Shadow had taken off again and my love life slowly turned to nothing. But then, two days ago I was at McDonalds minding my own business and this guy, David I think his name was, walked up to me and asked me out. And me, being the idiot I was said yes. And here I am. Running down main street, in heels, with my make-up practically falling off, looking for shelter.

Up ahead I saw the neon flashing light of the local bar my friend Topaz owned. In the past we had spent countless nights in there taking back vodka shots and talking till all hours in the morning. I missed those days. I waited for the traffic to pass and ran across the road. I pushed the brown doors open and walked into a room full of noise. Welcoming noise at that. I stood at the door and took in the atmosphere. Everything was the same. The pool table was still surrounded by local hustlers and men. People filled the booths, talking and gossiping. I didn't go to the bar to look for Topaz yet, I headed straight for the bathroom to see how bad my face looked.

I had to hand it to Topaz. She knew how to keep a bar clean. Usually the toilets of a bar are the worst thing. But these bathrooms were quite simple, yet spotless. I was glad for that. I always hated a dirty bathroom. All the cubicles were empty. I walked to the mirror and examined myself. I rolled my eyes. My lipstick was smudged and my foundation was completely gone. My eyeliner more than likely faded away and my mascara just completely ran down my face. I grabbed some paper towels and cleaned whatever was left of my make-up off. I looked at myself again. I felt naked without my make-up. I shook off my self esteem issues.

After attempting to make myself look half decent, I made my way over to the bar. Topaz was behind the bar filling a glass. I grabbed the last seat at the end of the bar and waited until everyone was served and called out,

"Bacardi breezer please." Topaz turned her head towards me and practically sprinted. "ROUGE?" She screeched, "You haven't been in here in such a long time!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me half ways over the bar into a hug. "Yeah, GUN's been pretty busy lately." We talked for about an hour after that. She had to leave, being the owner ment she got tired a lot. The bags were hanging from her eyes, so I told her go home. She invited me back but I said no. I told her I was out meeting someone. Really, I was drowning my loneliness in my drink.

It was about midnight now and the bar was nearly empty, except for the new bartender, the drunk in the corner, some girl crying and me. Since I came in, the rain had gotten heavier because it was really coming down now. It sounded like someone was throwing stones against the windows. I was onto my second double vodka, after my three Bacardi's. I still didn't feel drunk. I just felt numb. And tired. Yeah. Tired. I heard the brown doors I had walked through mere hours ago, open. I didn't bother turning around. Maybe it was a drunk. Stumbling in. A fly on the wall caught my eye and I started following it with my eyes. Soon I found that it was almost hypnotising me. I reluctantly dragged me eyes away from it and blinked hard. Whoever walked in through the doors was now sitting on the opposite end of the bar.

First it was a glance. Then I was staring at the figure in the brown jacket. For some reason he looked familiar. I guess it was the drink finally taking affect. But then he spoke,

"One All-Irish Black And Tan." And suddenly, it was like a huge red, light went off in my head. _Knuckles. _My stomach did back-flips and I felt butterflies the size of elephants too. I hadn't thought about him in a long time. And I don't know why. Because I felt amazing right now. A smile crept across my lips and I couldn't stop it. Come to think of it, we hadn't seen each other since last year. The last time I tried to steal the M.E. And my smile faded as I thought about it. He told me to "Never come back to HIS island because he NEVER wanted to see me again. I was only a thief and nothing more." My heart ached thinking about it. I felt my eyes fill with that clear liquid I was too familiar with. The tears ran down my face and I let them. They were warm. They felt comforting. I turned my head away and wiped my face. My face was going through a lot tonight. After Knuckles was served the bartender called and ask did I want another drink. I just shook my head, not meeting his eye in case Knuckles noticed me. I did not need him to notice me now. In case he started shouting at me again. Deep down in my heart I knew the only reason I went to Angel Island was to see him. I didn't care for that stupid green rock. But he fucking worshiped it. Even a smile from him would melt my heart. I always thought he was different from other guys. How stupid was I? Tonight was defiantly not my night because, Mr Echidna looked in my direction. I could feel those gorgeous purple eyes on me. Maybe he didn't care? Or maybe he forgot who I was? Or maybe he was just thinking of something hurtful to say? I drank off the rest of my drink and got up to leave. I walked to the door and glanced back just to see Knuckles watch me walk out. I started walking down the street as the heat from my tears mixed with the cold from the rain. I just really wanted a hug. And maybe dry clothes. Would I be wishing too much if I wanted a hug from Knuckles? Probably. I didn't care. Maybe Knuckles wanted me and much as I wanted him? Maybe he wanted to sweep me off my feet as much as I wanted to be in his arms? Probably not. I heard running footsteps behind me and I didn't bother to turn around. But then, whoever was running, called me name "Rouge!…Rouge!…Rouge!" It sounded just like Knuckles, deep, husky voice. Maybe I was hallucination. I turned. And it was Knuckles. Running. Towards me. I blinked and the rain splashed from my eyelashes. He was about five paces in front of my now, and I have to say. He looked amazing in the rain. He was taller than me, and the rain ran off of his jacket onto his shoes. His dreadlocks were drenched and they clung to perfectly shaped face. He was panting, and his muscular chest heaved in and out. Again, my stomach did flips because his eyes locked with mine.

"…You forgot your purse." He said, handing me my purse I left at the bar. It dragged my eyes away from his and took the purse. " Uh. Thanks Knuckles…" I sniffed and looked down at the ground. "Rouge…I…Y'know…Um…I.." I looked up at him. Still the same old Knuckles. Shy. Awkward around women. Hot. I smiled. God, how I missed him. "Cat got your tongue Knuckles?" He looked at me, lovingly I think. His eyes turned soft. I think he found the words. "Rouge…About last year" he began, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out at you like that. I just…I don't know. I'm sorry. And I don't care what anybody says anymore. I fucking miss you. I miss you coming outta' nowhere and claiming that the M.E. is yours. I love your confidence. I miss you….Everything! I just all-round miss you!" I stared at him. I wondered whether I was dreaming or not. I hoped I wasn't, "Knuckles…I miss you too." I said, looking up at him. My heart beat against my chest and I could feel the heat warming my face. I was blushing. I never blushed for a guy! I looked away because I felt the tears coming on again. I was going to wipe them away when I was lifted off the ground. Knuckles pulled me into a bear-hug. Into his, big, warm arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Right now, I felt so happy and yet venerable. I never felt this way for a guy before. _I'm In Love. I thought to myself. And there went the butterflies again. Knuckles put me down but my hands didn't leave his neck. _

_Knuckles leaned towards me and I just pulled him closer. Two seconds later and we were in total lip-lock. The rain still poured down. I knew I was going to get a cold or something. But I didn't care. I could have been getting Pneumonia and I didn't care. I was in love. _

_Maybe Tonight Was My Night After All._

_Thanks For Reading._

_Story Was Kinda' Spur Of The Moment. I Felt Sad. Pahaha._

_Review?, _

_Lots'a Irish Love, _

_Shaz_lyonz_


End file.
